Un couple qui a du chien !
by EternalBasilisk
Summary: Anna Scarlett est la meilleure amie de Sirius Black. Cependant ses sentiments à son égard ont évolués, elle devient amoureuse. Mais à cause de sa popularité auprès des filles, elle est extrêmement jalouse et distante envers celui-ci. Pour le bal de Noël, Sirius invite Julia. C'est a partir de là, que Regulus, le frère de Sirius, profite d'Anna qui provoquera le pire.
1. Chapter 1 : Mauvais départ

_CHAPITRE 1 : Mauvais Départ_

Cela fait déjà 6 ans que je suis à Poudlard, ma toute dernière année. Je m'appelle Anna Scarlett, j'ai 16 ans et je suis à Griffondor. La salle commune était remplit comme à chaque fois et parmi les élèves, un seul est exceptionnel à mes yeux, Sirius. Il est très grand, beau avec des yeux gris perçant et des cheveux noirs. C'est mon meilleur ami, on traîne toujours ensemble avec ce prétentieux de James, Remus, Peter et Lily. D'ailleurs avec James ils adorent se moquer de Severus. Sirius et moi sommes proche depuis la première année et mes sentiments sont bien plus profonds qu'auparavant depuis le jour où il m'a défendu contre Lucius qui avait brisé ma baguette par surprise.

Maintenant, je ne le voit plus de la même façon, je le regarde de plus en plus avec précision, ses traits, ses faits et gestes. Mais sa popularité au sein de l'école attise beaucoup de filles, ce qui me rend extrêmement jalouse, sachant que j'ai du mal à me contenir. En plus, il est très flatté et ça à l'air de lui plaire que tout les jours elles sont à ses basques. Il en joue carrément.

Bien-sûr il ignore tout de ce que je ressent à son égard, j'ai même l'impression d'être la dernière de ses priorités, pourtant nous sommes meilleurs amis. Alors j'essaie d'éviter que mes sentiments se développent d'avantages. Tout les jours qu'il a l'opportunité de me parler, je reste figé avec mes joues rosies. Ca fait déjà deux mois que les cours ont commencés et je me sens chaque jours plus mal. Bientôt nous devrons faire nos vie chacun de notre côté. En plus cette année, il y a le bal de Noël et je suis sûre qu'il a déjà sa partenaire. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, pas sans lui.

Tiens, comme par hasard, cette peste de Julia s'amuse à se penché sur lui devant le feu de cheminée. Si seulement ses cheveux pouvaient prendre feu, elle se taperai la honte. Soudain, il tourna sa tête vers moi en m'envoyant un doux sourire, ses yeux brillaient. Je lui répondit avec un sourire indifférent et aussitôt je me dirigea vers le dortoir.

Je m'installe sur mon lit de soie rouge et finit par m'allonger. D'un pas silencieux, Lily s'assit à mon chevet. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle est toujours présente et me connaît par cœur.

Ca va Anna ?

Oui ça va, je suis juste fatigué.

Je le sais que ça ne va pas... C'est Sirius n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondit pas.

En vérité, Sirius se sens juste flatté mais sans plus.

Oue... en tout cas ça l'amuse.

Tu sais à force de réagir comme tu le fais, il va finir par se rendre compte qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

En quoi ça change la situation ? je suis la dernière de ses priorités alors qu'on est censé être amis.

Tu te trompe. En même temps tu ne lui parle plus beaucoup ses temps-ci.

C'est faux.

Si. A chaque qu'il veut entamer une discutions avec toi, tu la détourne pour la terminée au plus vite. Des fois tu lui réponds juste par un sourire et tu ne va même plus vers lui, c'est toujours lui qui fait le premier pas.

Eh bien je le fait pas exprès.

Je ne te crois pas, tu le fais exprès car à cause de ses groupies tu lui met des barrière et tu ne veut pas souffrir mais si tu ne lui fais pas part de tes sentiments, il ne va pas forcément le savoir tout seul.

Il s'en ficherai... Il y a plus important que moi comme tu peux le voir.

Arrête de dire ça, tu compte beaucoup pour lui. C'est toi qui évite de lui parler.

Il eut un silence pesant et Lily conclua :

Je te laisse te reposé, tu en as besoin.

Lily repartit dans la salle commune.

Ce garçon est une drogue, je suis accro . Faut à tout pris que je fasse abstraction de mes sentiments. Avec beaucoup de patiente, je réussit à m'endormir vers 1H.

Le lendemain, ma tête était toujours ailleurs, je n'écoutais même plus Remus me parler de son exploit en sortilège. Je ne mangeait rien du petit-déjeuner.

Mange au moins ta tartine. Me dit Sirius

Je n'ai pas très faim.

Je vais finir par te le faire avaler de force sinon. Fit-il avec un petit rire.

Je lui lança uniquement un simple sourire mais je ne prenais pas la peine de prendre la tartine.

Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Ajouta-t-il.

Non, ça ira merci.

Il me regarda un moment d'un air douteux.

Après les quatre heures de cours qui ont suivis ce matin, j'ai faillit m'évanouir mais j'ai fais en sorte que personne ne remarque. On s'étaient installés tout les 6 dans la grande salle pour y prendre notre repas du midi. Mon appétit ne revient pas mais je m'efforca à manger quelques bouchées.

AH aufait Sirius ! Commença James. Tu as demandé à Julia de venir avec toi au bal ?

Oui... C'est bon, elle vient avec moi... Affirma Sirius.

A l'entente de cette phrase, mon cœur rata un battement, mon estomac se noua jusqu'à ce que j'ai des remontées acides. J'essaya de rester la plus calme possible. Le repas étant terminé, on s'est dirigés vers la verdure où se situé la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais ma tête commença à tourner, Lily l'ayant remarqué, m'emmena à l'infirmerie sans que les garçons ne nous vois.

Une fois à l'infirmière occupée à me donner des potions contre le manque d'alimentation, Lily rejoignit les autres.

Où est Anna ? Questionna Sirius.

A l'infirmerie. dit Lily

J'aurai pu l'a ramené. Tu aurai du me le dire.

Oui sauf que c'est moi. Dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Il eut un lourd silence.

Excuse-moi, je m'inquiète pour elle et je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Ajouta-t-elle

Ca ne me fait pas plaisir non plus tu sais... répondit -il la mine effaré

Ah oui... Vraiment ?

C'est quoi cette question ?! Bien-sûr que oui dit-il d'un air légèrement en colère.

Pendant un instant il eut une tension silencieuse entre les 6 élèves de Griffondor.

C'est ma meilleure amie, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en ficherai... et elle aurai pu m'en parler si y avait un problème. Elle me cache un truc c'est ça ? En plus, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas eu de discutions concrètes et déconné ensemble. Elle t'a dis quelque chose à toi ?

Non, elle ne m'a rien dit non plus . Dit Lily pour défendre Anna.

Je lui parlerai sérieusement tout à l'heure. J'en ai marre qu'elle me fuit comme ça.

L'heure des cours du début de l'après-midi allait commencé. Je me leva pour y participer. Quand je suis entré dans la classe, Sirius s'est vivement retourné et je pris place à gauche de Lily. Durant le cours à maintes reprises, il tourna sa tête discrètement vers moi, me regardant la mine inquiète, comme si il se posé des questions. Notre proximité est assez proche pour échanger des regards plus faciles à décrypter. Il est assis à la gauche de James devant nous. Avec Lily on est à la dernière table à gauche de la salle et eux à l'avant dernière.

Il me lança quelques de ses doux sourires de temps à autre pour montrer son soulagement. Parfois, je n'osai pas croisé ses beaux yeux perçant, ne voulant pas rougir à leurs contact. Mais bien évidemment je rougis tout de même dans notre dernier échange, ce qui le fit doucement rire et rougir par la même occasion. Cela me faisait plaisir, ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle mais me laissa dans l'incompréhension.

Le soir venu, après la fin des cours, on alla se rendre au même endroit que ce matin, avant de remonter dans la salle commune. Sirius se plaça à mes côté volontairement sur la pelouse.

J'ai appris pour ce matin... me dit-il

Ah oui ?... demandai-je

Ouais...

La situation était un peu gênante mais pour une fois qu'on était tout les deux à parler sans filles hystérique autour.

Ca fait un moment qu'on...Qu'on a pas déconné et parler concrètement ensemble. Continua-t-il.

Oui en effet... Affirmai-je

J'ai remarqué que tu est plus distance et je voulais savoir si... j'avais fais quelque chose de mal ?

Non...pas vraiment...

Pas vraiment ?

Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas important...

Pour moi si. Je veux pas te perdre. Je sais que c'est notre dernière année et je veux pas que tu sois fâché quand on fera notre vie adulte. Je veux continué notre relation après nos études à Poudlard.

Je me suis sentit bien et soulagé lorsqu'il m'a sortie cette phrase.

Eh bien... tu n'a rien fait de mal... C'est juste moi qui est besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à moi-même. Rassurai-je à contrecœur.

Mais ça me manque. D'habitude, on rigole bien, on se fait des câlins... on est plus proche que ça normalement et ça me fait mal.

Je rougis de soulagement.

Moi aussi... j'ai juste besoin de temps pour réflechir.

Réfléchir à quoi ? Dit moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plaît. On est meilleurs amis, on se dit tout en général. J'aime pas passé pour un simple camarade, tu peux tout me dire, je veux t'aider à aller mieux.

Je t'en parlerai un jour... promis mais pas maintenant. Et bien sûr que tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, ça n'a pas changé.

Je comprends que tu veuille pas en parler et j'espère le savoir très vite mais est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on se fasse un câlin ? Tu sais comme on fait d'habitude, tu te mes devant moi et moi je m'agrippe à toi.

Je rougis encore plus. Je l'ai vu rosir encore une fois, comme pendant le cours de cette après-midi. J'hocha là tête en guise de consentement.

Comme je suis plus grand je peux facilement poser ma tête sur la tienne. Tu es mon porte-tête. Dit-il en se rigolant.

Je me mis à rire naturellement à mon tour. Et je répliqua :

Je suis pas ton esclave !

T'avais qu'a pas être petite.

C'est pas de ma faute si je suis petite !

Il se mit à rire de plus belle. Et moi aussi.

Allongée sur mon lit, la lune éclairait le dortoir, la fente entre mes rideaux laisse des rayon blancs illuminés mes yeux. Je me sens à la fois contente et triste. Il m'avait prêté sa robe, qui était trois fois trop grande pour moi, pour facilité mon sommeil. Je l'ai mise à mes côtés , comme si il était prêt de moi, comme si il voulait être à mes côté. Son odeur était toujours présente dessus. Puis, d'un coup je l'a mis sur moi pour me rassurer. J'aime ces moments quand on est enlacé l'un et l'autre, quand il s'agrippe derrière moi comme on le fait à chaque fois. Des larmes se versa sur mon visage avant de rejoindre le pays des rêves.


	2. Chapitre 2: Sortie Nocturne

_CHAPITRE 2 : Sorties Nocturnes_

La pluie s'abattit sur Poudlard pratiquement tout le long du mois de novembre. Nous sommes le 1er décembre, pour moi la situation n'a fait qu'empirer. Julia ne lâche pas Sirius d'une semelle, elle le suis comme un toutou suis son maître. Elle lui tient souvent le bras comme si ils étaient couple. Ça me dégoûte. Après tout si il a invité cette pimbêche au lieu de moi, c'est bien qu'il a une plus forte attirance envers elle et je dois accepter ce fait. Même pendant les pauses où on était tout les 6, il fallait qu'elle soit là et ce fût le cas de celle de ce matin. Ils étaient tout les deux, assis entrain de jouer comme des gamins.

Eh ! Rends-moi ma robe. Dit Sirius à Julia

Faudra m'attraper avant ! Ricana Julia

Trop facile attend, tu vas voir.

Il finit par l'avoir et ont continué à se chamaillé comme des amis le ferai. Elle est tellement présente que depuis le jour où elle a commencé nous squatter, c'est-à-dire depuis un mois, Sirius et moi n'avons pas eut l'occasion de se reparler.

De plus, il été venu me voir afin de m'inviter à son anniversaire le 3 novembre qui a été organisé dans un des passages secrets de l'école. Il y avait bien-sûr James, Remus, Peter et Lily mais Julia y été alors il été hors de question que je m'y présente.

A bout de nerf, je rassembla mes affaires, me leva puis commença a m'éloigne afin d'être seule. Je ne voulait plus jamais les voir dans mon champ de vision. Sirius me faisait passer pour une ignorée et j'avais horreur de ça. Soudain, quelque chose me retenait par le bras. Je me retourna, c'était Sirius qui me le tenait de sa main.

Ou tu vas ? Me demanda t-il.

J'ai besoin d'air. Lui lançai-je d'un ton agacé.

Je lui retira sa main dans un coup sec du bras et marcha au pas de course pour éviter de continuer la discution. Il resta figé ne sachant que faire.

La journée fut très longue et durant je décida de rester seule tant que cette peste sera collé à mes amis et surtout à lui.

Je me suis réfugié dans la volière comme il neigé et que j'avais besoin de sortir. Quand j'y pense, j'avais toujours pas de cavalier pour le bal. Des garçons sont bien venus me proposer mais je leur aient menti en disant que j'avais déjà quelqu'un . Je sentit une présence derrière moi et quand je me suis tourné, j'ai eu un sursaut à la vue de Regulus, le frère de Sirius. Il fait partie de la maison Serpentard.

Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? Me questionna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Répliquai-je

Il eut un doux sourire malicieux qui se dessina sur son visage.

Tu es jalouse n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il

Je vois pas de quoi tu parle...

Tu n'as aucune raison de mentir, ça se voit tout de suite.

Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Je vous observe depuis pas mal de temps. Il te rend malade.

Je ne vais pas le forcer. Tu nous espionne ?

J'ai quelque chose à te proposer...

De quoi ?

Et si on aller ensemble au bal, comme je suis son frère ça le rendra jaloux.

Il s'en fichera et puis pourquoi tu m'aiderai ? Je suppose que tu veux quelque chose en échange.

Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit. Mais ça pourrai marcher.

Il y eut un moment de blanc.

D'accord. Mais pas de coup fourré ! Lui dis-je

Promis. Affirma t-il. A plus tard alors.

Il tourna des talons pour rejoindre la sortie. Je resta quelques minutes de plus avant de repartir vers la salle commune. Quand je me suis trouvé devant l'entrée de la volière, je restait figé car en bas, au loin des escalier, un chien noir me fixa en silence. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyait, cela fait déjà trois semaines. Je le voyais toujours à quelques mètres de moi comme si il me surveillé. Mais là, c'est différent, il été plus proche que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si il était sauvage mais j'avançai quand même d'un pas craintif. Tout en longeant le mur à son opposé, je le regardais de peur qu'il m'attaque. Toute fois il est beau mais je ne l'avais jamais vu, surtout pas un chien en liberté.

Puis il s'approcha de moi lentement, j'ai eut légèrement peur. Mais il continua en baissant ses oreilles et en me regardant avec des yeux pour m'indiquait qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Hésitante, je ne bougeait plus de manière à le laisser venir à moi encore plus. On était à 30 cm de proximité. La main tremblante, je la dirigea vers son museau pour le caresser mais je me sens arrêté et il me lécha les doigts comme pour m'intcité à le caresser. Ensuite, je me mit accroupie et il se mit dans le creux que formés mes jambes pour s'appuyer contre mon ventre et posa une patte sur l'une de mes cuisses. Je le caresser derrière les oreilles puis son dos. Il se positionna sur le dos pour montrer son contentement. Je commença à lui câliner le buste mais sans aucunes raison des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues.

Le chien le remarqua et les essuya en me léchant le visage. Quelques secondes après il repartit. D'ailleurs, en parlant de chien, j'ai la capacité de devenir animagus et je peux me transformer en chien blanc. Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas utilisé cette forme.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je restais seule volontairement même durant les repas. Lily venait souvent me voir me demandant de mes nouvelles et en faisant passer les messages que Sirius et Remus lui demandait de me transmettre. Lily me dit à chaque fois qu'ils sont inquiets et que Sirius n'arrive pas à tenir en place, qu'il n'ose plus m'approcher et qu'il veut absolument savoir ce qui ne va pas. Durant les repas, il me regardait toujours d'un air triste.

Le bal de Noël, se déroulera le lendemain et cela fait plusieurs nuits que je m'éclipse en dehors du château sous ma forme d'animagus. Je me rend au lac pour évacuer toutes émotions. Ce soir là , le ciel était parsemé d'étoile et j'eus une soudaine envie de baignade. Je revint en forme humain et l'inconvénient c'est qu'en redevenant humaine, je me retrouve nue.

L'eau forcément était froide. J'y resta quelques minutes lorsque j'entends un craquement de branche d'arbres. Je me leva et de peur qu'un préfet ou qu'un professeur m'aient pris sur le fait , je me tourna lentement. Le chien noir se tenais à quelques mètre de moi. Il m'observai une lueur assez étrange dans les yeux. Je me précipita de redevenir sous ma forme de chien blanc. Heureusement que ce n'était que lui, sinon j'aurai était gênée de honte. De plus que, sans vouloir me venter, j'ai une poitrine plutôt développée. En vrai, je me plains que Sirius soit entourée de filles mais moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de garçons qui aime mon charme avec mes longs cheveux rouge bouclés foncés et de yeux bleus. . Non enfait... ce n'est pas pareil ! Moi au moins je sais dire non et je ne m'en amuse pas.

En me voyant en forme animagus, il sembla surpris puis il remua la queue. On s'approcha mutuellement l'un de l'autre. Quand on fut assez proche, on se renifla en signe de respect et pour enregistrer notre odeur. Il se frotta à moi et posa sa tête sur mon dos comme si c'était un câlin humain pour montrer son affection. D'un coup, il trottina partout autour de moi puis se mit un peu plus loin en face de moi. Il se retourna, se mit en garde et secoua la queue pour me proposer de jouer avec lui. Je me suis dis après tout, cela ne peut pas faire de mal. Je lui courut après mais à chaque fois il me narguer car il était plus rapide que moi. Alors je l'incité à me courir après en courant dans le sens inverse.

Bien sur, il me rattrapa aussitôt. Puis une fois attrapée, il me mordit les oreilles gentillement et en s'appuyant sur moi il me mit par terre pour qu'on se batte amicalement. J'avais l'impression de me voir avec Sirius entrain de déconné. Puis sans faire exprès je lui griffa dans le cou. Il couina et se coucha à terre pour se calmer. J'avança mon museau sur la blessure que je lui avait infligé et je commença à la lécher. Quand la douleur disparue, il se releva et dans un instant d'hésitation il appuya son museau contre le mien.

Il allait bientôt faire jour donc je me suis précipité dans mon dortoir. Une fois dans la couette de mon lit je reprit forme humaine et étant trop fatiguée, je ne pris même pas la peine de me rhabiller.


	3. Chaptitre 3 : Le Grand Bal

CHAPITRE 3 : LE GRAND BAL

En me réveillant ce matin, je sentit une odeur familière, une odeur masculine qui sentait bon. Et ayant un bon odorat c'était l'odeur de Sirius, comme si je l'avais sentit la veille, mais c'est impossible car je ne l'avait pas vu.

C'est le jour J, le grand bal aura lieu ce soir. Bizarrement, quand je descendit à la salle commune ce matin, il n'y avait pratiquement personne et Sirius était seul, assis sur le canapé en face du feu de cheminée crépité. Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et rougit aussitôt, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense. On dirait aussi, qu'il était fatigué.

Mais je n'y prêta pas attention et je suis partit dehors afin de profiter du reste des vacances.

(DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE AU MEME MOMENT)

Bha alors c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? Demanda James à Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Arrête c'est pas drôle. Répondit Sirius.

Ohla… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

…

Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux me le dire.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai du invité Julia au bal.

Bien sûr que si, ça va marcher.

Je ne suis pas sûr.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce que… pour rien..

Dis le !

…Anna…

Beh quoi Anna ?

C'est de pire en pire. Elle reste seule, elle veut plus me voir, ni même me parler je le sais.

Et alors ? Elle finira bien par revenir vers toi si elle tient à toi.

Sûrement…ou peut-être pas.

Il y a autre chose qui te dérange ?

Eh bien…je l'ai vu hier soir…elle était dehors…

Ensuite ?

Elle s'est rendu au lac et…

Sirius prit une teinte écarlate puis reprit son récit.

Je l'ai surpris…elle était…nue…et elle s'est transformer en animagus, en chien blanc.

Attends… elle t'a vu sous forme humaine ?

Non, je l'ai suivit sous forme animagus.

Elle ne sait pas que c'est toi ?

Non. Cela fait plusieurs nuits qu'elle sort du château. Je la suis à chaque fois mais là c'était la première fois que je me montrais le soir.

Avoue tu en as profité ? Vous avez fais des cochonneries dis moi tout, je veux savoir en détails.

Pas du tout ! Repliqua Sirius le visage plus écarlate qu'au début.

En tout cas, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ! Elle est comment ? Enfait elle est pas si sage que ça, j'aurai peut-être dû l'inviter au bal. Tu m'enmenera la prochaine fois. Taquina James.

Sûrement pas ! Ne la touche pas ! Et je vais pas te la décrire ! En plus, tu sors avec Lily, si elle t'écoutais en ce moment, elle t'aurai plaqué. Alors cherche pas ! S'énerva Sirius de jalousie.

C'est bon détend toi ! Je plaisante ! C'est que tu es extrêmement jaloux ma parole ! Tu y tiens à cette nana.

Sirius crut qu'il allait exploser tellement ses joues étaient en feux et il conclua :

Oui…

Soudain, une voix féminine s'incrusta dans leur conversation.

On parle de moi ? Tu es si accro à moi ? Demanda Julia en bordant Sirius par derrière.

Sirius fixa James d'un air désespéré.

Ah mince ! Faut que j'aille réviser mon cour de potion. Je reviendrai plus tard ! Ajoute-t-elle en prenant la direction du dortoir.

Après le bal je me débarrasserai d'elle le plus vite possible, elle me gave. Affirma Sirius.

James se contenta de rire et Sirius le tapa au bras pour le faire taire, ce qui les lança dans une bataille de poing amicale.

(DANS LE DORTOIR AVEC ANNA)

Le bal allait bientôt débuté, je me sens oppressée, stressée, je n'ai pas envie de voir Julia dans les bras de Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. Je commençais à descendre les escaliers pour me rendre dans la grande salle où aura lieu le bal.

Je portais une longue robe blanche à bustier avec des ornements doré de part et d'autre. Elle était fendue en bas à droite par des ondulations. Pour l'accompagner, je portais des longs gants blancs. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés attachés en une élégante queue de cheval qui tomba sur le côté gauche par-dessus mon épaule.

Dans le hall m'attendait Regulus, il portait un costard noir classique et des cheveux noir coiffés en arrière laissant deux trois mèches tombés sur son front. Il a les même yeux gris perçant que Sirius mais avec une lueur différente. Il me fixa avec des yeux et un sourire malicieux comme à son habitude. Il était beau lui aussi. A cette pensée, je rougit de gêne comme si je trompé Sirius alors qu'on est même pas en couple. D'ailleurs Sirius n'est pas au courant que je vais au bal avec son frère. Au pire, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il en aura à faire.

Regulus me tendit son bras afin de m'accompagner.

Ca te va bien, tu es magnifique. Me dit-il.

Mes joues se tintèrent de rose.

Merci, tu l'es aussi.

Quand on rentra dans grande salle, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Sirius et bien sûr sans oublié Julia… étaient déjà présents. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table. Arrivés à l'hauteur de cette dernière, Sirius me regarda surprit. Et comme je n'avais pas envie de le voir avec Julia et que Regulus avait déjà sa bande, je restais avec lui tout au long de la soirée. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous regarder et lorsqu'on commença a danser sur la piste, je n'avais pas remarqué, mais au bout d'un moment, à force de tourné Sirius et Julia prêt de nous. Quand nos angle de vue se sont fait face, son regard pénétra le mien de manière perdu limite en colère. Tellement perdu qu'il se fichait pas mal de marchait sur les pieds de sa partenaire. Je détourna aussitôt mon regard pour lui montrer mon indifférence. A la fin de la danse, Regulus et moi allâmes s'assoir quand Sirius bouscula volontairement son frère. Mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder de travers ce que fit Sirius par la même occasion.

Plus tard, vers la fin de la soirée, Sirius mena une dernière danse avec cette peste. Mon visage s'était dévié de leur danse que de quelque secondes mais quand le redirigé vers eux, je vis rouge de colère et de jalousie. Julia avait pris les devants et approcha ses lèvres à celle de Sirius pendant qu'il était ailleurs. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et au lieu de me donner en spectacle, je me leva et partit à pas rapide dehors après le hall. Je me suis installé sur un banc et je ne pu retenir mes sanglots.

Regulus me rejoignit aussitôt et se mit à mes côtés. Ne savant pas quoi dire, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes lentement. En manque d'affection je me laissa faire. Sirius qui arriva toute suite derrière, avait vu toute la scène et débarqua en trombe.

Toi je t'interdis de la toucher, tu m'entends ! Tu lui veux quoi ?S'enerva Sirius

j'ai le droit d'embrasser qui je veux non ? Repliqua Regulus d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Ne la touche plus, c'est claire ? Ne la salit pas avec ton venin ! Et toi tu te laisse embrasser comme ça ?! Tonna t-il en se tournant vers moi.

j'embrasse qui je veux ! Tout comme toi d'ailleurs avec cette pimbeche ! Lancai-je en colère.

\- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est elle qui a voulut m'embrasser ! J'étais pas consentant !

\- cela ne t'as pas empêché de succomber ! Et en quoi ça me concerne ?! On est pas en couple à ce que je sache ! Je m'en fiche maintenant, j'en ai marre ! Puis qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?! C'est que maintenant que tu t'intéresse enfin à moi ? Ce n'est pas un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?! Je ne suis pas responsable de tes colères d'accord ? Ca fait deux mois que tu le calcul plus et c'est toi qui disais que tu voulais pas me perdre ! Tout ça à cause de cette traînée ! Dis-je les nerfs lâchés.

Je me leva d'un bond et partit vers le grand espace où se trouvée la cabane d'Hagrid. Sirius me retint en serrant mon bras de sa puissante main.

Attends… ! Me dit-il

Non, lâche-moi ! M'enervai-je

Laisse la bordel ! Ordonna Regulus à Sirius en s'opposant entre nous.

Sirius me relâcha et était prêt a déchaînée sa colère sur son frère.

Toi ! Ne t'approche plus d'elle ! Plus jamais ! S'énerva de plus belle Sirius.

Ils avaient collé leur front en signe de confrontation. Je regardais la scène de peur qu'ils s'entretuent.

Sinon quoi ? Dit ironiquement Regulus

Sinon je te tue. Répliqua Sirius.

Ne me fais pas rire ! Ricana Regulus.

Sirius de laissa succomber entièrement par la colère et commença à se battre avec son frère. James et Remus arriva pour essayer de les calmer. Je profita de la confusion pour me dirigé vers le lac, là où j'ai l'habitude de me détendre.

Une heure s'était écoulée et j'étais toujours entrain de pleurer. Puis j'eus envie de tour casser et d'un geste impulsif je déchira ma robe et l'élastique de mes cheveux. Mais je resta sur, assise au bord du lac. La tête plongée dans les mes bras croisés sur mes genoux, un instant plus tard quelque chose de poilu passa sous mon bras. C'était le chien noir. Il ressentit ma tristesse et lécha les perles salées sur mon visage. Je ferma les yeux quelques secondes, d'un coup de douces lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes et de grandes mains tenaient mon visage fermement. J'écarquilla les yeux quand je les reouvrit pour voir Sirius et il était… nu ! Par surprise je me retira se son emprise puis je m'écarta en prenant les bouts de robe inutiles afin de cacher mon intimité.

Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Dis-je toujours énervée.

Je voulais m'excuser. Me repondit-il

Il y eut un silence pesant.

Toi aussi tu peux te transformer en animagus ? Repris-je

Oui, ca fait 2 ans que je peux. Et c'est moi le chien noir qui venait tout le temps te voir pour être en ta compagnie car tu me manque vraiment et que je regrette de ne pas avoir passer plus de temps avec toi en tant qu'humain… Avoua t-il.

Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te transformer aussi. Ça m'a surpris la première fois. Tu sais c'est de entièrement de ma faute cette situation. Ajouta t-il.

Je resta silencieuse et il continua.

Je veux que tu comprenne que j'ai fais exprès d'inviter Julia au bal pour te rendre jalouse.

Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

Parce que tu es devenue distante à cause de ces filles qui me tourné autour mais pas que…

En même temps ça à l'air de t'amuser.

Non, je me sent juste flatté, rien de plus… en vrai je m'en fiche car…

Car quoi ? Tu pouvais pas leur dire non tout simplement ?

Car en 5ème année mes sentiments envers toi sont devenus plus profond. J'ai jamais éprouvé une telle sensation envers une fille, tu es la seule d' ailleurs. C'est tellement intense, c'est pour ça que je suis jaloux. Je suis hyper amoureux de toi, je suis accro ! Et je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fais souffrir, je n'aurai jamais du faire ça. Je pensais que comme ça j'allais plus t'attirer en réagissant de cette façon mais ça fait tout le contraire.

Oui ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal car…car je…ressent la même chose pour toi.

Nous étions entrain de rougir écarlate, à nos paroles et nos vue sur le corps nu de l'autre.

Je m'excuse. Comment est ce que je peux faire pour me rachetter ? Demanda Sirius.

En me promettant de ne plus jamais me rendre jalouse. Répondis -je

Je le ferai plus, promis.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Sirius se leva et s'avanca vers moi qui était encore debout. Il me debarassa de mes tissus que je tenais et il me serra dans ses bras. Nous étions collé l'un à l'autre toujours nus. Je me sentit gênée lorsque mon corps toucha le sien qui était puissant, surtout quand ma poitrine s'appuya sur son tronc et quand je sentit son intimé frollee mes cuisses. Je n'osais pas regarder. Il pris mon menton entre ses longs doigts fins pour lever mon visage et plonger son regard dans le mien. Puis il appuya une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux miennes.

Celui-ci fut plus long. Il embrasser bien, c'était doux. Le soleil commença à se lever. C'est là qu'on cessa notre étreinte à contrecœur.

On ferai mieux de renter. Dis-je

Oui. Répondit-il.

Il regarda son intimité et leva les yeux vers les miens.

On finira cette affaire plus tard. Dit-il.

A cette phrase on ria tout les deux un peu gêné, toujours rougissants. On alla monter petit à petit la pente jusqu'au château. Puis je reouvrit la bouche :

Aufait, ca veut dire que tu m'as vu nue la première fois, tu t'es rincé l'œil ?!

Toute les autres fois aussi ! Dit fièrement Sirius.

Je le frappa gentillement et il se mit a rire. Avant d'atteindre le haut de la pente, on reprit notre forme animagus.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Chaleur Hivernale

_CHAPITRE 4 : Chaleur hivernale_

 _Ce matin en me réveillant, la mine fatiguée de la veille, je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit toujours dans le même état. J'avais encore l'odeur de Sirius sur moi, je voulais la garder . D'un mouvement brusque, Lily ouvrit l'un des rideau dans l'attention de me réveiller, voyant que je n'étais toujours pas levé._

 _C'est bon t'es réveillé ? Faut bient...Lily se coupa elle-même rougissant à ma nudité._

 _Aussitôt je remis la couette par dessus moi et rougis à mon tour._

 _euh... oui c'est bon je vais m'habiller._

 _Je vais aller chercher tes vêtement et te les apporter ça ira plus vite je pense. Dis Lily gênée._

 _Je pense aussi. Dis-je tout en rigolant nerveusement._

 _Elle me donna mon uniforme scolaire, je l'enfila directement depuis mon lit et descendis les escaliers en collimation du dortoir. Je surpris une discussion dans la salle commune entre Sirius et Julia :_

 _Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucun sentiments d'amour à ton égard. Affirma Sirius._

 _Pourquoi tu n'a rien fais pour éviter que je t'embrasse ? Demanda Julia en pleure._

 _Parce que c'est compliqué... Je..._

 _Explique-moi …_

 _Tu m'as surpris, en plus j'étais pas consentant. Et si je me suis laisser faire d'une certaine façon...c'est parce que... je voulais rendre jalouse la personne que j'aime..._

 _Tu t'es servi de moi ?! Je ne suis pas un bouche-trou !_

 _Je sais... en tout cas je voulais faire de mal à personne, d'ailleurs je regrette puisque de toute manière, mon attitude à fais beaucoup de mal à la personne que j'aime._

 _Tu me dégoûte ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !_

 _La satisfaction de la voir souffrir m'emplit de bonheur. Sirius se tourna vers moi, l'air soulagé pendant que je me moquais de lui. Après avoir attendu l'arrivée des 3 autres, on se rendit à la grand salle pour commencer le premier repas de la journée. Comme on était encore en vacances encore une semaine, on en profité pour s'amuser comme des gamins dans les cours enneigées. On s'envoyait des boules de neige, on lançait des sortilèges pour se piéger les uns des autres, on se bagarrer amicalement. D'ailleurs, pour se venger de m'être moquais de lui, Sirius ne me lâchais pas d'une semelle, il expérimenta des positions de blocage pour m'éviter de me débattre et quand il y arrivait il me jeta par terre sur un tas de neige._

 _Julia nous regardé de jalousie et s'avança d'un coup vers moi. Sur le coup, tout le monde se stoppa._

 _Tu vas le regretter amèrement de m'avoir volé ma chance d'avoir Sirius pour moi toute seule. S'énerva-t-elle en sortant sa baguette._

 _Alors déjà, ce n'est aucun cas ma faute si il n'a aucun sentiment envers toi. De plus, il faut te faire une raison, tu crois que moi je suis aller me donner en spectacle quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser ? Non. Quoi que par la suite sûrement..._

 _Je sortis ma baguette à mon tour. Soudain Sirius s'opposa entre nous deux pour empêcher toute bataille. Mais elle avait l'air d'en découdre et pour moi ce serai une vengeance. On commença à se lancer des sortilèges. Au final, je voulais en finir une bonne fois pour toute voyant son niveau médiocre en la matière, je m'ennuyais. Alors je lui lança un dernier Stupefix. Elle finit par se relever de fatigue et se redirigea de là où elle était venu. Je me tourna vers Lily :_

 _Ça fait du bien. Dis-je en souriant._

 _Tous les six rions ensemble de ma prestation. Et la journée continua son cours._

 _La soirée arriva à grand pas. Comme à mon habitude après le repas du soir, je me rendit à la salle de bain des préfets avec Lily, comme elle était préfet en chef et mon amie, j'eus le privilège d'y accéder. Quand on s'y est rendu, Sirius y aller aussi en même temps que Remus mais dans celle des garçons, à l'opposé du couloir. Il me regarda par dessus son épaule, une serviette sur cette dernière, avec des yeux narquois._

 _Une heure s'était écoulé et Lily décida de redescendre, j'y restais un peu plus longtemps. J'adore cet endroit, l'eau chaude coule des quatre couleurs de chaque maisons ce qui lui donnait un joli coloris. J'allais prendre ma serviette pour m'essuyer quand un corps puissant et musclé m'enlaça de ses bras. J'étais toujours assise dans l'eau. Une voix masculine assez grave me susurra à l'oreille :_

 _Tu es toute seule pour faire un bain ? C'est triste._

 _Un frisson me parcourra l'échine puis je me suis aussitôt retourné et voyant Sirius soudainement collé à moi, je me suis mise à rougir violemment. Je pris la parole gêné :_

 _M..M..Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?_

 _Je me demandais juste..._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Eh bien..._

 _Il se mit a rougir à son tour. Il inspira un coup d'où j'ai pu sentir son souffle chaud et il continua :_

 _Je veux dire...comme on est seuls...on pourrai en profiter pour...se faire un câlin._

 _Je ne répondis pas. Plusieurs secondes défilèrent avant que Sirius apporta ses lèvres à mon oreille droite pour la mordiller et les glisser jusqu'au cou. Sur le coup j'eus un sursaut mais me suis vite calmer. C'était doux et chaud et je ne pouvais pas dire que cela me déplaisait. Puis il déplaça ses mains sur ma poitrine pour la palper avec douceur. J'étais encore plus gêné quand je sentit son intimité se frotter contre le bas de mon bassin. Ensuite quand il descendit ses mains vers mon intimité j'eus la réaction de lui demander :_

 _Euh... est-ce que...tu l'a déjà fait ?_

 _En fait durant toute notre scolarité à Poudlard je me suis toujours posé cette question à son propos, ce n'étais pas impossible après tout. Toutes ses groupies autour de lui, il a peut-être succombé au charme de certaines. Je voulais connaître la réponse sans vraiment le vouloir de peur de ne pas supporter l'affirmation à ce questionnement. Mais il répondit :_

 _Non...Je voulais...le faire avec toi..._

 _Je rougis de plus belle lorsque le son de la phrase retentit à mes oreilles. Par la suite, il titilla ma propre intimité. La chaleur émané de nos deux être. A la limite de la suffocation, en plus de la chaleur de l'eau, ma respiration entreprit un rythme saccadé. Par conséquent, Sirius pris l'initiative de pénétré un premier doigt petit à petit dans la dite intimité. Je ressentais le corps étranger pas si étranger, frottai d'avant en arrière à l'intérieur de moi. Quand le frottement se fit de plus en plus échauffé, il y pénétra un second doigt. Celui-ci m'arracha une grimace mais j'imagine que pas la suite ce sera pire. Comme je le voyais me donner du plaisir, je lui retira ses membres et me retourna face à lui. Je lui pris le visage entre mains et nous partageâmes cette fois-ci un long et chaleureux baiser. Une fois le contact de nos lèvres rompue, peu à peu, je saisis le membre durcit de mon partenaire avec délicatesse afin d'éviter de lui faire mal. Je commença ainsi des va et viens de plus en plus rapide ce qui lui valut des râles haletantes de plaisir. Une idée me vint alors et je l'invita à s'asseoir au bord en pierre de la baignoire. Je saisis une seconde fois sa verge puis l'apporta à ma bouche et continua mes va et vient. De temps à autres je le lécha pour lui donner plus de frissons._

 _Un instant plus tard, il me pris par la taille et me plaça contre le rebord de la baignoire montrant son envie d'aller plus loin. Il me demanda tout de même :_

 _Euuuh... est-ce que...tu serais prête a aller plus loin ?_

 _Oui...je pense...puis faut bien passer par là._

 _Il eut un petit rire. J'écarta légèrement les jambes pour lui facilité l'entrée. Il se rapprocha plus de moi, prit son sexe viril et le plaça au bord du mien. Il me regarda en l'attente de mon autorisation puis j'hocha la tête pour lui indiquer mon accord. Il était sur le point de me pénétrer, qu'il m'embrassa comme pour me faire oublier ma future souffrance bienfaisante et mes doigts s'accrocha sur ses cheveux soyeux. Une fois prêts, il commença à pousser lentement jusqu'à arriver au plus profond. L'ayant atteinte, je lâcha un cri mais il continua ses va et vient, d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide lorsque je pris l'habitude. La douleur me quitta petit à petit et j'obtint un meilleur plaisir, je pencha légèrement la tête en arrière de manière a l'exprimer en sortant des râles saccadées. Sirius en faisait de même. Plus je le ressentais, plus je plantais mes ongles dans le dos musclé de Sirius, qui serra des dents, ce qui l'excita d'avantage. Ainsi, ses coups de reins devenaient plus fort au fur et à mesure que je le griffais. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir pour longtemps, c'est pourquoi je le retira de mon vagin pour le finir en englobant l'organe grâce au mouvement rythmique de ma bouche. Le sentant venir, je m'écarta et dans un dernier souffle haletant, il laissa sortir plusieurs jets de sperme, la plupart atterrit sur mon corps._

 _On se regarda d'un air timide, mais on s'était avancé l'un à l'autre pour faire rencontrer nos lèvres. Étant en sueur et moi en même temps émasculé de son liquide gluant, on décida de se lavé une deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci ensemble. Afin de ne pas se faire remarqué Sirius sortit le premier prudemment comme il vient de la salle de bain des préfet féminin et vient moi par la suite mais à quelques minutes de décalage. C'est alors que rejoignit notre groupe habituel à la salle commune comme si de rien n'était. Croisant le regard de Sirius assis à côté de James avec qui il avait débuté une conversation, on se mit à rougir encore une fois avec tout deux un doux sourire. Lily se dirigea vers moi et entama une discussion :_

 _Pourquoi tu as été si longue ? C'est si bien pour toi de prendre un bain ?_

 _Oui, j'adore ça, l'eau chaude m'aide à me détendre et j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir._

 _Réfléchir sur quoi ?_

 _Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant je ne veux pas trop en parler. Mais tout vas bien._

 _On prit toute les deux place aux côté des garçons qui parler de Quiddich autour du feu de la cheminée. La neige continua de tomber au dehors et je scruta les flocons tombaient sous la brise du vent hivernal à travers la fenêtre. Les vacances allé bientôt se terminé et on compte bien en profiter avant de reprendre les cours._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le dilemme

_CHAPITRE 5 : Le dilemme_

 _Bon, alors tu me racontes ?! Me demanda Lyli pendant qu'on s'allonger sur nos lits respectifs._

 _Il n'y a rien eu de spécial !_

 _Ne me prends pas pour une idiote... tu n'es pas si longue d'habitude._

 __ …_

 _Alors ?_

 _J'étais avec Sirius..._

 _Et ?_

 _Et bien tu sais..._

 _On peut en parler ouvertement, je ne vais aucunement te juge et puis on est plus des gamins._

 _On a eut une relation ensemble et il est plutôt doux._

 _Heureusement ! Sinon je l'aurai castré._

 _Tu peux vraiment pas te l'encadrer ?_

 _Non...puis il irai jusque dans les bains des préfètes pour pécho._

 _Tu veux pas lui foutre la paix juste deux secondes ?_

 _Je me méfie c'est tout et puis je ne peux pas dire mais avec toutes ses filles qui lui tourne autour, tu crois vraiment qu'il cherche du sérieux ?_

 _Je lui fais confiance et on en à déjà parlé ensemble !_

 _Comme tu veux mais ne viens pas pleurer si il te largue._

 _Je croyais que tu me soutenais ?_

 _C'est le cas, parce que tu l'aime et je veux te voir heureuse mais avoue qu'on peut se poser des questions ?_

 _Il n'aurait pas fait tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi juste pour une petite durée._

 _Il est capable de tout. Et je ne veux pas te souffrir à cause d'un idiot._

 _C'est ce qu'on verra._

 _Très bien._

 _Tout le long de la soirée je n'est cessé de penser à notre discussion houleuse et Lyli a réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit. Dès demain j'étais sûre que j'allais tester Sirius et le pousser dans ses retranchements._

 _Le lendemain, j'alla en direction de Sirius pour l'embrasser afin que tout le monde sache qu'il m'appartient, à la surprise des trois autres garçons, mais m'a rejeter avec maladresse et à finit par me prendre à part._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Bha quelle question, tu es mon petit ami._

 _Les garçons ne sont pas vraiment au courant. Il vaut mieux qu'on reste discret en attendant que je leur en parle._

 _C'est une blague ? Tu as honte de moi ?_

 _Non ! Mais se sont mes amis il faut que je leur dise, c'est la moindre des choses._

 _D'accord, je vois..._

 _En le laissant à son idiote réflexion, je lui tourna le dos et parti le pas lourd. Ne me sentant pas d'humeur je resta seul pendant la matinée et lorsque j'étais sur le point de me rendre au réfectoire afin de rejoindre les autres, je perçu une fille, qui m'était totalement inconnue, dans les bras de Sirius. Encore plus en colère la faim quasiment inexistante depuis l'événement de ce matin n'attisa pas plus mon appétit. Je repartis d'où je venais, c'est à dire, à la salle commune, mais une fois la première marche de l'escalier franchi, une main fine et puissante m'attira vers l'arrière._

 _Salut, il faut que je te parle._

 _Je me retourna et vis Regulus._

 _Ça ne peut pas attendre, car c'est pas le moment._

 _Justement, si c'est le moment._

 _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _Viens ce soir au 7eme étage, vers 21h. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus maintenant._

 _Le soir venu, je sortis discrètement de la salle commune, en prenant soin de pas me faire remarquer jusqu'au 7eme étage. Arrivée à destination, j'eus attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reconnaître la silhouette de Regulus. Il s'approcha de moi, me pris la main et ouvrit un salle qui n'étais même pas incrusté dans le mur. Il m'y fit entré avec lui. La pièce était assez grande, sombre éclairée par des bougies et les rayons de la lune qui traversaient les fenêtres. Regulus resta silencieux un moment comme si il réflichissait._

 _Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? J'imagine que ce doit être urgent pour me faire venir ici, dans cette pièce au beau milieu de la nuit ?_

 _Il se retourna, pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa sauvagement. Je le repoussa et pris la parole :_

 _Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!_

 _Tais-toi ! On pourrait nous entendre._

 _Qu'est ce tu me veux ? Si tu ne me dis rien je m'en vais._

 _Je pris la direction de la double porte mais il me retint._

 _En fait... Tu ne m'as pas toujours remercié pour le bal._

 _De quoi tu parle ? C'est toi qui me l'a proposé !_

 _Et tu as accepté car tu voulais rendre jaloux Sirius et ça a marcher. En plus, tu as l'air très remonter contre lui. D'après ce que j'ai vu tu n'a pas apprécié qu'il enlace une autre fille que toi._

 _Et tu veux quoi ?_

 _Que tu sorte avec moi._

 _Mais je sors déjà avec Sirius !_

 _On ne dirai pas...vu comment il te néglige. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait repousser ton avance de ce matin. Imagine toi et moi ensemble, en couple, il le prendrait mal, il serai jaloux encore une fois._

 _Il se mit à être plus entreprenant en me plaquant légèrement dos au mur et en se collant à moi. Il se mit de manière à ce que nos deux front se rencontrent et me tenait le menton entre son pouce et son index. Il me regarda avec des yeux noirs intenses. Puis il continua :_

 _Il réagirait peut-être ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Puis tu m'en dois une._

 _Il finit par me dire :_

 _Tu es tellement jolie..._

 _Il m'embrassa une seconde fois et me ôta chaque vêtement petit à petit. Je me sentis paralysé, je n'arrivais plus a bouger. Il me mit au sol, se mit au dessus de moi et avec ses doigts fins il scruta chaque passerelle de mon corps. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir l'échine. Je me sentais mal à cause de Sirius mais bien à la fois car pour une fois j'avais l'impression de me sentir désirais, de ne pas être ignoré. Je voulais que Sirius me remarque encore plus, qu'il prenne conscience de son erreur de la matinée et qu'il arrête de fréquenter toutes ses pestes, qu'il arrête de me donner de l'espoir si il n'y en a pas, qu'il arrête de me faire des fausses promesses. Et si...et si... Lyli avait entièrement raison...et si...il me mentait et qu'il jouer avec mes sentiments. Dans ce cas je voudrais qu'il le paie !_

 _Je laissa échappé des gémissements de plaisir en sentant encore ses doigts sur ma peau et ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes. Je me sentais perdue, piégée dans un filet. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'adore cette situation. D'un coup, il enleva sa robe noire et verte, puis sa chemise laissant apparaître de légers abdos. Il se remit sur moi mais cette fois-ci son torse collé à ma poitrine. Il s'éprit de mes lèvres encore une fois et en reprenant son souffle, il enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mes cuisses._

 _Arrête...dis-je d'une voix aiguë._

 _Allons...je sais que tu aimes ça, tu ne te débat pas plus ce que ça._

 _Je n'ai su que dire puis il me mordit légèrement jusqu'au niveau de mon intimité qui lécha avec douceur. Des gémissements encore plus forts que les précédents sortis de ma bouche. Ensuite, il me releva du bras, s'assis et pris ma tête pour m'inciter à le sucer. Une fois le membre en main, j'hésitai un moment mais me décida de le faire tout de même. Une fois satisfait, il me mit à quatre patte et me pénétra violemment, ce qui m'extirpa un cri. Il martela mon entrée de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.. Je sentit mes joues chauffées, et afin d'estomper mes cris, il enfonça deux doigts dans ma bouche avec lesquels je m'amusa à lécher. L'acte dura une bonne partie de la nuit._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Vengeance

_CHAPITRE 6 : Vengeance_

 _Au réveil, je me suis retrouvé dans la même salle que la veille, les rayons de l'aube me caressant les paupière, la tête posée sur le torse de Regulus, nos corps couverts par la robe de ce dernier. Au début, j'ai cru à un rêve mais j'ai dû vite reprendre mes esprits sachant qu'il commencer à se réveiller également. J'ai voulu me lever, mais me força à rester sur lui puis pris mes lèvres afin de les faire rencontrer aux siennes. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt doué. Mes sentiments sont brouillés, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Il faut dire avec Regulus il est claire que, malgré qu'il soit très beau, avec lui les filles ne risques de ne pas l'approcher aussi aisément qu'elles le font avec Sirius. Je fût extirpé de mes pensées lorsque Regulus ouvrit la bouche._

 _On est Samedi aujourd'hui , on a le temps. Au fait tu as décider ?_

 _Non pas vraiment..._

 _Ça t'a plu ? Hier ?_

 _euh... tu es doué oui..._

 _Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ton amour été si fort que ça, si c'est pour succomber facilement._

 _Tu mens !_

 _Arrête de crier !_

 _C'est toi qui été trop entreprenant._

 _Ahahaha ! Tu es très drole. Si vraiment tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu te serai débattu, or hier ce n'était pas le cas._

 _...Je penser juste..._

 _Penser à quoi ?_

 _A Sirius... J'ai la haine mais en même temps je l'aime._

 _Raison de plus pour te venger non ?_

 _...Je dois avouer que j'en ai marre de le voir avec d'autres filles..._

 _J'ai une idée._

 _Laquelle ?_

 _J'ai des amis qui peuvent faire style de te draguer, tout ça devant Sirius. Imagine sa tronche ahahahah !_

 _Ouais...ça peut être une idée. Mais dis-moi, quand tu me disais que je t'en devais une...tu avais déjà prévu de coucher avec moi ?_

 _En quelque sorte._

 _Et j'imagine, que ce n'est pas seulement ma vengeance, c'est aussi la tienne._

 _En effet. Je veux qu'il comprenne ce que c'est de se moquer de quelqu'un. Depuis le temps qu'il me hait lui aussi._

 _Ah oui..._

 _Donc j'en conclue que c'est d'accord ?_

 _Oui..._

 _On commencera sûrement cette après-midi._

 _Durant la matinée, je faisait tout pour éviter Sirius et même les autres. En allant dehors prendre l'air, après le repas de midi, je pensais être seule mais Sirius m'avais rattraper._

 _Hey!...ça va ?_

 _Pourquoi tu me suivais ?_

 _Bha... depuis hier tu me fuis donc je vouais savoir si tu m'en voulais toujours ?_

 _A ton avis ? Et c'était qui cette connasse avec qui tu fricoter si bien hier ?_

 _Tu parle de Helena ? C'est juste une amie !_

 _Amie ou pas maintenant je m'en fiche. J'en ai ma claque de tes fausses promesses._

 _Quelles fausses promesse ?Elle était triste à cause de ses amies qui l'on lâcher. Il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est toi qui compte le plus et j'étais venu te dire aussi que j'avais parler de notre relation avec les gars._

 _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu sais très bien que je suis jalouse et possessive mais non tu continue avec ses pestes. Bah tu sais quoi reste y avec des salopes, tu pas vraiment besoin de moi pour ça._

 _Je tourna les talons mais il me retint par le bras._

 _Non mais attends !_

 _Lâche-moi !_

 _Il lâche prise et me regarda partir. Je m'était installé à la lisière de la forêt interdite comme me l'avais demander Regulus afin que l'on puisse parler de son plan de vengeance. Je vit à l'horizon Sirius qui me fixa encore quelque instant avant de repartir en direction du château. C'est que deux minutes après que Regulus et deux autres amis Serpentard à lui vint à ma rencontre._

 _Salut Anna. Je te présente, John et Hugh. Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. Vous êtes prêt ?_

 _On hocha tout les trois la tête et arrivé dans la cours en face du hall, on s'arrêta tout les quatre où il y avais forcément Sirius avec James. Regulus me prit par le bras, s'installa sur un des bancs en face de ces derniers et m'attira vers lui pour m'inciter à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Quand Sirius tourna la tête vers nous, on pouvais lire facilement de la jalousie mélangé à la colère. D'un œil discret, Regulus et moi on pouvais voir son teint devenir écarlate. Sirius se retenais de venir les démolir, je me laissa un petit peu draguer afin qu'il comprenne ce que je ressent à chaque fois que je le voit avec une fille. Soudain, Hugh me caressa mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Cela à suffit à pousser Sirius dans ses limites, il se dirigea vers nous, serra du poing et frappa Hugh, John et me tira violemment hors de Regulus me faisant tombé par terre puis il se mit à se battre avec son frère. Les deux autres se rua sur lui pour le stopper mais James vint l'aider à se débarrasser d'eux. Un instant plus tard les trois serpentard s'enfuirent. Sirius me fixa froidement , le nez et la bouche en sang et s'en alla seul, sûrement pour se calmer._

 _James m'aida à me relevé et commença à discuter avec moi :_

 _Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas entre vous ?_

 _J'en ai juste marre d'être sa dernière priorité,d'être toujours sur la touche à cause de ses poufiasses qui lui tourne autour. Elles devraient savoir qu'il est à moi ! Sirius le sait que je suis jalouse et tu vois ça ne l'empêche pas de les enlacer... en plus il m'a repousser hier, j'ai pas apprécié..._

 _C'est juste des potes, il n'ira pas plus loin avec elles et vu comment il me parle de toi cela m'étonnerai fort qu'il te trompe, je le connais. J'avoue que l'ont peut se poser des questions comme en temps c'est un coureur de jupons. Mais là avec toi c'est différent, fais-moi confiance. En plus, il a reconnais avoir été maladroit hier en te repoussant mais il ne voulait pas le faire de cette façon. Il voulait y aller petit à petit, déjà pour vous comme votre relation ne date que de trois jours, et pour nous m'être au courant. En aucun cas il n'a voulu être brutal et te faire du mal. Et évite de traîner avec Regulus, il va t'attirer des ennuis._

 _Il rejoignit ensuite Sirius. Je n'ai pas regretter de l'avoir rendu jaloux par contre avec la certitude de James, je me sens très mal pour les événements de la veille. J'avais besoin d'extériorisé mon erreur, d'en parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Lyli... il faut que je lui en parle._


End file.
